Mutant4: Choosing Sides Wolverine
by Mapu
Summary: A stranger gives Lucas another option and Lucas finds he needs to make a choice Logan's point of view


Mutant: Choosing Sides - Wolverine  
Mapu  
  


Disclaimer: SeaQuest belongs to Amblin and Universal Entertainment. X-Men Movie is owned by Fox Movies. This is was created for no other purpose than non-profit enjoyment.   
Author's Notes: My thanks to Caitlin for the always excellent editing and Margaret for her help.   
  
  


Low to the ground under the concealing foliage a dark shape sniffed cautiously at the night air, testing it, before moving carefully but quickly from cover to cross the small clearing. Logan watched as the small rodent made it safely to new shelter without attracting the attention of a predator. He felt an affinity with the small creature; both were hunters, and both were just as often the hunted hiding in dark, quiet places their only true sanctuary. Shaking his head, he regained his concentration, he might be hiding in the dark but tonight he was very definitely the hunter.

Strong lights swept across the compound that protected his quarry. Inside he knew his prey was up to something, Magneto always was, and whatever it was it couldn't be good. Unfortunately, Logan didn't know what that something could be. He had spent several cold nights over the last few weeks watching for any clues to what the man was planning but had been unable to uncover anything definite. The only thing he knew for sure was that Magneto's compound was undergoing a full-scale military type build up. He'd watched mutant soldiers in training exercises pass his position several times during his vigil; they were obviously carrying out training excercises, but he was still no closer to knowing what they were in training for. Whatever it was it would be soon. Perhaps it was time to withdraw and warn the others? A vague warning was better than no warning at all.

He stretched his muscles and tried to work the stiffness out of his neck by flicking his head savagely from side to side, the vertebrae in his neck crackled and popped at the treatment, but the action loosened the kinks from his neck. He thought it ironic that a mutant with his incredible strength and the ability to heal from any injury almost instantly could suffer from such annoying pain and stiffness from just doing nothing.

Holding his position, despite the aching stiffness, he watched as another heavily armed truck negotiated the twisted trail that led to the compound entrance. Trucks had arrived during both the day and night, carrying equipment of all types through the imposing gates. Logan itched to get a closer look at that equipment but knew that, on his own, the attempt would be suicide.

He couldn't afford to be seen by Magneto or one of his goons... but especially not Magneto. He wasn't stupid. Because of the metal grafted to his skeleton and his enemy's ability to control that metal it made good sense to keep some distance between himself and Magneto. There was no way he could fight Magneto alone with any hope of success. Every time he had faced the man the result had been excruciatingly painful for him and Logan had no burning desire to have it repeated.

Finally determining that his way was clear, he had been about to leave his position and make his retreat when a movement caught his eye. Freezing in place again he watched the shadowy figure leave the building and race across the exposed grounds.

Logan moved rapidly though the trees, putting himself into the path of whoever was approaching. The figure reached the cover of the trees and rested against one of the larger trunks. At first Logan thought it was a girl, the figure was so slight, but as he approached he saw it was in fact a thin young man. The kid couldn't have been more than sixteen but Logan wasn't taking any chances. If this kid was an associate of Magneto, he was dangerous ... whatever his age.

Luck was with him and the kid still had his eyes closed. Moving silently through the darkness, Logan crept up until he was barely a foot from the boy and clenched his fist. Long, sharp blades shot out through the skin between his fingers with a soft metallic snick. Quiet as it was the noise was enough to rouse the kid who opened his eyes in alarm. The fright in the boy's pale eyes quickly turned to terror at the sight that confronted him. Logan held one bladed fist level with the boy's face and brushed a blade of his other hand gently across the boy's pale throat to let him know it was there. The boy swallowed hard and froze into position; his breath coming in short soft gasps.

"Don't move... and don't try anything. Got it?" Logan instructed the kid, observing him closely.

The teenager nodded slightly. It was difficult to see the kid clearly in the weak moonlight filtering through the tree cover, but Logan could sense well enough to tell his captive was shaking in fear.

"Who are you?" Logan demanded, keeping his voice cold.

"L-Lucas," the teen stuttered out, fright obvious in his voice.

Instinct told Logan that this kid wasn't a threat but he wanted to be sure before he dropped his guard.

"What are you doing here, L-Lucas?" he asked the teenager, backing off slightly in an attempt to calm his captive but leaving the blades up as a clear threat. Just in case.

"Please, you don't have to hurt me. I just needed to think for a bit... I'll go back quietly, I swear. I promise I won't try to run away again," the kid begged, his voice catching slightly.

Logan realized the kid was seconds away from a full-blown panic attack, and he felt slightly ashamed that he'd scared him that badly. "I seem to have that effect on people," he thought ruefully. From the boy's answer, Logan gathered that the he had been in the process of making an escape from Magneto's compound.

"Relax, kid, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, standing back and retracting his blades. He was finally convinced the kid wasn't dangerous.

The boy sagged against the tree in relief as the blades withdrew, his wide eyes still firmly focused on Logan's hands. Logan smiled slightly at the open mouthed amazement on the teen's face as he watched the blades retract. He had been expecting the usual reaction of horror or disgust, and was surprised by the fact that the young man's fear had transformed into fascination the moment the danger had passed.

"Who are you?" the boy asked him, astonishment in his voice.

"Logan ... sometimes I'm known as Wolverine," he answered.

Logan watched the kid for a long moment. He looked normal enough, but for him to have survived any length of time in Magneto's company the boy must have something Magneto wanted ... and he would have to be a mutant. Magneto didn't tolerate the presence of normal humans.

Logan decided to find out using the direct method. "You're a mutant?" he asked.

The interest fell from the kid's face, replaced by abject despair and the boy looked away when he nodded his answer, seemingly unable to keep eye contact. Logan felt for him, it was obvious this kid, Lucas, was still dealing with the fact he was a mutant. Logan had been there, he knew it wasn't easy, it still wasn't.

" What's a kid like you doing with slime like Magneto and his motley group?" he asked.

Large eyes looked up at him in surprise. "You don't work for him?"

"No ... now answer the question, what are you doing here?" he insisted, not wanting to be distracted.

He needed to know the kid's story before he could decide what to do with him. The boy shrugged his painfully thin shoulders, thought for a moment and then answered, "Magneto's teaching me to control my power, but I just ... he ... I needed to think."

Logan watched the boy struggling with his reply; his emotions were painfully easy to read as they flitted across his face. He was telling the truth, Logan understood ... but not the whole truth. There was a great deal more to it than that. Magneto wanted something from this boy and his power... whatever that was, and it was something the kid didn't want to do.

From the direction of the compound a siren began to wail. They were out of time.

"I suppose that's for you," Logan said.

Well if the kid wanted a place to think then Logan knew the perfect place. It was easy for him to decide to help the teenager. If this kid had something Magneto wanted then it would give Logan great pleasure to denied it to him. Besides, this was exactly the type of kid who would benefit from spending time at the mutant school. Hell, the kid already looked like a nerd; he'd probably fit right in.

"Come-on, kid, if you want a place to think ... I know of a place where you can do all the thinkin' you want."

Turning away he began to lead the way back to the road. After a few feet he stopped to look at the kid, waiting for his decision. He wasn't going to force him. If the kid chose to stay with Magneto that was his choice, but with luck the kid was as smart as he looked.

He watched Lucas take one last look at the compound then turn to follow him, and he grunted his approval. Smart kid.

Logan and his young companion reached the place where he had secreted his bike and in moments they had the gleaming machine uncovered. With his back to the teenager Logan didn't have to hide the grin that crossed his face at the softly whispered but heartfelt "Oh...man!" Logan mounted the bike and kicked it to life. Lucas quickly scrambled up behind him and locked thin hands around his chest. Logan turned the bike out onto the road; barely feeling the difference in weight the extra body gave the bike's balance. The kid definitely needed to eat more.

About half way to his destination Logan spotted a diner and pulled the bike into the parking lot. Lucas got off the bike and ran a bony hand through his wind-dishevelled hair as he looked around at the diner.

"Is this the place?" he asked nervously.

Logan sighed, suddenly remembering why it was that he preferred to travel alone.

"We're about half way there ... and trust me, this is still too close as far as Magneto's concerned," he explained.

"Where are you taking me?" the teenager asked in a small unsure voice.

"I told you, someplace safe, where you can think... You hungry, kid?" Logan asked to change the subject. It didn't take a genius to tell the kid was hungry, teenagers were always hungry, so it surprised him a little when this one shook his head, "No."

Looking at the young man sceptically he rephrased his question, "We've ridden for hours and you're not hungry?"

"I don't have any money," the teenager answered at last.

"That's not what I asked ... come on," he told the boy, slightly annoyed but trying not to let it show.

Logan directed Lucas to one of the booths while he went to the counter to order their meals. Glancing over the chalk printed menu on the wall behind the counter Logan chose the biggest meal he could see and ordered two. There weren't many people in the diner, an old couple who probably owned the big RV parked outside, a small family with a very harrowed looking mother, an older man sitting by himself at the counter and a couple of young lovers talking quietly in the end booth. It all looked so normal. So why were his senses screaming at him that something was wrong? On his way back to his young companion Logan sniffed the air carefully but couldn't detect anything over the over-powering smell of grill-cooked food. Shaking off his tenseness but keeping an alert watch for anything unusual, he took his seat.

In the bright light of the dinner Logan got his first clear look at the teenager. Unkempt blonde hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin and thin... painfully thin. There was still an echo of innocence about the boy despite the sadness and pain and a burning intelligence in his eyes. The kid had been on the run for a while but not long enough to have lost all hope... but he'd been hurt and recently, Logan guessed.

A thin, pale scar curved beside one eye bearing evidence of past dangers. Not for the first time Logan was glad he healed as rapidly as he did, it was hard for him to imagine feeling an injury's pain for weeks on end. A low anger burned in him, kids like this one shouldn't have to suffer them either.

Their meals arrived and Logan almost laughed at the teen's reaction, he looked as though he had never seen a burger before, but the realization that the boy probably hadn't seen one in a long time stopped the laughter before it was born.

After watching the kid consume his food for a few minutes Logan asked the question that had been on his mind since they had met.

"So what's your mutation... what's got a slime like Magneto interested in you?"

"He's not a slime ... he's helped me a lot. I owe him a lot," the boy said defensively, and then blushed furiously.

Logan let the comment pass without challenge. "Fair enough."

The kid had the right to like anyone he chose, but Logan still wanted the answer to his question.

"What do you do?" he repeated.

"It's kind of hard to explain," the boy squirmed in his seat and mumbled his reply around a mouth full of burger.

Logan frowned across the table at the kid. "Try."

"I can break something down or build it back up. I can feel the shape of things, the way they should be, and I just move the molecules to be that way... but that's really hard. I mostly just destroy things."

Logan was astounded, he'd been expecting something powerful but the idea of the power this skinny kid could command was incredible.

"So you can turn one thing into something else. You could turn this fry into a ten dollar bill or something?" he asked trying to get a simplified idea of the concept.

The teen shook his head and picked up one of his own fries. Logan watched, as for a split second the kid's eyes flashed a silver colour before returning to their normal blue hue.

"No, it doesn't work that way ... I just move the molecules. I can't make new ones. Some day, maybe I could do more, but right now all I can do is make it a better chip... or a mushy puddle of potato."

The kid had a phenomenal gift but he was still too inexperienced to be able to use it. "So, if you can't control your power, what does Magneto want with you ... he's not generally known for his sunny personality and charitable ways," he asked.

Logan watched the teen search for something to say, and interrupted him before he had time to come up with another half-truth.

"Look, Kid, forget it. You don't want to tell me, then don't tell me. You don't have to make something up. I'll still help you," he told the young mutant, staring directly into the boy's blue eyes to make sure he understood.

A frown creased the kid's brow and he shook his head slightly. "You haven't told me where you're taking me yet."

Logan sighed and ran a hand down his face; he didn't have any idea how the kid was going to react to the news that the destination Logan had planned was a high school.

"Okay, that's fair. It's a school, a very special school; it's a school for mutants. It's run by a mutant, the teachers are mutants and all the kids are mutants."

"You're kidding? That's... That's fantastic! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The boy's eyes lit up at the news and Logan shook his head amused. "I knew it, he's a nerd," he muttered quietly. He watched the suddenly animated face of his companion for a few seconds before reaching over and tapping the table to reclaim the teenager's attention. The kid had to make a decision and quickly, there was no doubt that Magneto would be looking for him. At the most they only had a few hours. Once the kid arrived at the school he'd be safe enough, there was enough protection there that not even Magneto would try anything, but if they were caught out here Logan doubted he would be able to stop Magneto from taking the teenager. The kid had to make the choice to go to the mutant school or not, Logan wouldn't choose for him.

"This is decision time, kid. Magneto wants you to do something ... something dangerous or wrong. You have to make up your mind. I'm offering you a place where you can be with kids the same as you. Where you'll find people who really do understand what you've been through and what you're going through cause they're going through it too. Or you can stay here and wait for Magneto. I won't stop you either way but you have to decide... trust your instincts, kid."

Logan stood up. "I'm going to pay the bill, stretch a bit, and then I'm leaving. If you're coming I'll meet you out by the bike."

He tried to ignore the lost and hopeless look on the very young face. It was a hard decision for the kid. For whatever reason, Lucas felt he owed Magneto something and as much as Logan wanted the boy to choose the school he wouldn't force him.

Logan paid the bill and sat outside the dinner to enjoy his cigar. He kept in plain view of the kid and took his time, but even the most slowly savoured cigar ends eventually. Stubbing out the bud he walked down the length of the building and stepped off onto the gravel of the parking area.

His bike stood alone in the moonlight and Logan couldn't help the sadly resigned sigh as he thought of the decision Lucas had made. Sweeping his leg over the saddle Logan settled on the seat and kicked the engine over. Its deep rumble echoed harshly in the quiet night. Flipping on his headlight he was mildly surprised to see the pale form of the boy hurrying toward him.

"Sorry, nature called," the kid muttered, and all but leapt onto the back of the bike. Only Logan's enhanced senses allowed him to detect the embarrassed flush rise in the boy.

"Glad you could join me."

Logan smiled into the darkness as the bike roared down the highway, leaving Magneto far behind, heading toward the school and a much brighter future. Logan felt good, he had helped this kid decide his own fate, and whether the kid realized it or not, his life had just taken a turn for the better.

***

From the deep shadows near the side of the building an old man stepped out into the faint light as he watched the bike roar away. A deep frown creased his face as he angrily contemplated the rider and his passenger. It had been close, a few moments more and the kid would have been caught, there just hadn't been enough time to find and get close to him. The old man's skin rippled and warped, seeming to melt away. His pale, wrinkled features momentarily changed into the scaled blue skin of a woman before rippling away again. The face darkened and the old man vanished forever replaced by a much younger dark skinned man. Mystique sighed. Magneto was not going to be happy about this. 

***


End file.
